silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Am a True Ninja
is the season finale of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Immunity Challenge: The Home Stretch The castaways must each race under a net crawl and make their way to a table where they must slide tiles into a target. Once all the tiles are through, they must use a machete to transport those tiles over a teeter-totter and balance beam to the finish table. They must then sort the tiles into pairs. Three of the tiles will not match up. Those three hold the code to a combination that will unlock their box. The first person to unlock their box and raise their flag wins. Winner: Gordon Final Immunity Challenge: Operation Balance Build The castaways use a long pole to maneuver a wooden bowl around a metal rod structure; they would then balance the bowl on the top of the structure. The structure is mounted on a spring, so the structure would sway if the castaway touches the structure while maneuvering the bowl, possibly toppling the bowls from the top of the structure. The player with the most bowls after thirty minutes or the first to stack thirteen bowls on top wins. Winner: Chuck Season Recap With the kick-off of a new Survivor era, twenty-four of the best most recent castaways arrived in pairs for another shot at the title of Sole Survivor. They were partnered with another contestant from their original season, some wanting to stick together, others wanting to break apart. A twist came into play when all twenty-four players were put into a single Tribal Council, where Kyary and Ramsay won Immunity. Ron argued with his ex-wife Tammy 1, while Miku and Luka brought IA, Lily, and MAYU into an alliance of vocaloids. With Ron and Miku controlling the votes, Corphish and Tammy 1 were voted out. Kyary and Ramsay chose their tribes, with Kyary leading Zhongliao and Ramsay leading Gongguan. Barry, Bass, and Bruce banded together on Gongguan, leaving Lily and Miku to pair up. On Zhongliao, Luka convinced Mileena to join up with her, IA, and MAYU. Glinda and Morgan attempted to bring Kyary and Leifang into a woman's alliance. To counter them, Reptile brought Chuck, Ron, and eventually Kyary together. On Gongguan, Mudkip took a stab at Valjean; but it backfired and sent her packing. With the addition of Exile Island, Ramsay found a Holy Grail that granted him Immunity until the merge. On Gongguan, Glinda tried to take out Reptile, but it failed and sent her out the door. At a surprise double Tribal; Goro, Kano, and Lancelot tried to take out Miku, joined by Lily. However, Miku created a fake Magic Wand that scared the tribe into voting out Lancelot. Meanwhile, Luka brought Leifang and Mileena into her alliance to target Morgan. Morgan fought back, but Kyary and Reptile flipped to eliminate her. A sudden tribe switch shook the game, adding a third tribe; Nanliao. MAYU, Miku, and Mileena held the majority on Zhongliao when Reptile flipped to them to vote out Bass, but Ramsay held the Grail and left Reptile in the hot seat. On Gongguan, Luka built up her alliance with Kyary and Leifang, while Barry and Chuck teamed up with Goro. On Nanliao, IA and Lily agreed to stick together. Kano and Valjean tried to turn the tide against Ron, but Ron pulled out a Magic Wand and eliminated Kano. When word of the vocaloid alliance hit the streets, they were forced to turn on each other. Kyary flipped and took out Leifang, while Miku and Mileena voted out MAYU. Nanliao came together to vote out Valjean, but IA was then forced to stab Lily in the back to lessen the target on herself. Twenty days in, the final twelve merged into the New Age tribe. They were instantly divided by gender with the five women against the seven men. Reptile caught a lucky break when he found the real Magic Wand, only to be caught and exposed by Luka. This turned the tribe against Reptile, sending him out. However, Luka and Miku devised a plan where Luka pretended that she had the Magic Wand and the Reptile accusations were false. Out of fear and confusion, Bruce was blindsided. The men refused to speak to the women, sending Luka to Exile Island. This allowed her to find a Fatality Ring. IA began to worry about the closeness between Luka and Miku, attempting to swing the votes against them. The plan failed and IA was eliminated. Ramsay then made an attempt to bring Mileena over to his side, convincing her to betray her alliance and eliminate Kyary. Luka and Miku were on the bottom, but everyone feared their fake Wands. At an auction, Miku bought the ability to steal someone else's vote, raising her target even more. However, Mileena and Ramsay were determined to lessen their alliance, branding Goro as a threat to go to the end. Barry flipped to them and voted out Goro, angering Chuck and Ron. Things took a sudden turn when a family emergency forced Ron to drop out of the game, leaving the alliances tied three against three. At the last Tribal Council, Barry and Chuck went full force against Miku. Luka and Miku decided that Barry was the real threat to reach the end. Accompanied by Mileena and Ramsay, the duo managed to blindside Barry and leave Chuck in the dust. Only five remain: Chuck Norris, a former winner who has proven to be not only strong physically, but an adaptable leader who has survived many conflicts thrown his way. Although rough around the edges, he is a determined strategist who is ready to finish this. Gordon Ramsay, a strategic charmer with a love for big moves. While not staying grounded with one alliance for his time out here, he has fluently squeezed through many votes and worked magic to get some to go his way. Hatsune Miku, the girl with plenty of spunk to go around. Her conniving gameplay has made her a target from the beginning, but her manipulations and deceptions have brought her far. With a lot going for her, Miku has had to fight through her name being tossed around left and right, and she continues to do so. Megurine Luka, a strategic powerhouse with many tricks up her sleeve. Using charisma, she has worked her way through the game by convincing people to align with her and using trickery to put votes on her targets. Unpredictable, but a loyal ally. Mileena, the three-time killer. Feared by many because of the numerous casualties she played a major part in. Being the type of player to play her way rather than follow orders, she tried to tone it down and struck when nobody expected it. Five are left... Who will be the Sole Survivor? Story Day 37 Having reached the final five, the members of the New Age tribe were proud of their accomplishment. Chuck and Ramsay discussed the previous vote, which Ramsay assured Chuck that he would still like to go to the end with him. Chuck wasn't quick to believe it, but he knew he had no choice. They agreed that Luka and Miku had to go, but feared their advantages. Mileena took a walk around the beach by herself, thinking. She considered her options and wondered what the best move for her would be. The final five met Luke for their penultimate Immunity challenge, where Luke took the necklace back from Miku. With a traditional final five challenge, the game was on. Everyone started out in close contact with one another. Ramsay sped ahead and reached the slide puzzle first, followed by Chuck. The others reached the puzzle, but Ramsay completed it first. Mileena finished next and took off right behind Ramsay. Luka soon followed, with Miku right behind her. Chuck took a long time, but eventually caught up. Ramsay kept a steady lead and transported all his tiles successfully. Working fast, he figured out the combination and opened the box, winning Immunity. Luke presented a very happy Ramsay with the Immunity necklace, reminding the other four that one of their games would come to an abrupt end soon. After returning to camp, Mileena started plotting with Ramsay. They both knew that Luka or Miku needed to go to avoid having at least one of them in the finals. After careful consideration, Mileena agreed and started working on a plan. Mileena brought Miku to the beach, telling her that Chuck and Ramsay are intending to vote Luka while spreading that they're voting Miku. Miku believed it, but Mileena followed it up with another claim. She told Miku that in order to prove her loyalty, the vocaloid would need to give Mileena the Magic Wand. Miku, taken back by Mileena's tone, decided to give her the Wand anyway; knowing it was fake. Miku told Luka about what happened, suspecting that Mileena was planning a betrayal. Luka didn't think so and insisted that they vote Chuck. This led to a long discussion. Chuck and Ramsay affirmed that Miku would be getting the votes, but Chuck wasn't sure if Mileena would vote with them. Ramsay was, telling Chuck about Mileena's plan. At Tribal Council, Luka made it known that she would be playing her Magic Wand on someone, with Miku saying the same thing; which everyone knew was a lie. The five agreed that the person voted out would be someone who could win without fail, but each had a different idea as to who it was. The Tribal discussion took a turn when Miku pulled out her ability to steal a vote, announcing that she would be stealing Chuck's vote with it. As such, Chuck was deemed unable to vote. With the tension increased, the other four went to cast their votes. Before Luke could read the votes, Mileena waited for Luka to stand up. When Luka did, she pulled out both her Fatality Ring and "Magic Wand", prompting gasps from the Jury members. She placed the Ring on Chuck and gave the "Wand" to Luke. After Luka, Mileena promptly stood up and gave her "Wand" to Luke, bringing out more gasps from the Jury. Afterwards, Luke declared that both Magic Wands were fakes, tossing them into the fire. The jaws of every single player and Jury member dropped to the floor at this revelation, as Luka and Miku burst into laughter. Luka and Miku pretended to be scared as Luke read the votes. The Fatality Ring gave Chuck one vote, but the first two votes from Mileena and Ramsay were for Miku. Everyone was shocked to see the next vote for Mileena, cast by Miku's two votes and Luka's one. In a 3-2-1 vote, a very angry Mileena was eliminated. Luke mentioned how the truth came out at the vote, and there were still two days left of the game. With everyone shaken, the final four returned to camp. Day 38 The morning of the next day, Chuck knew that his fate hinged on winning the next Immunity. The final four arrived for their Final Immunity Challenge. Luke took the necklace back from Ramsay, putting it up for grabs for the last time. With determination to win, the final four began the challenge. Luka started off fast, followed by Ramsay. Chuck and Miku took it slower. Ramsay took the lead once Luka dropped her bowls. Ramsay stacked quickly, with Chuck in dead last when Miku picked up the pace. Before Ramsay could stack his eleventh bowl, his stack collapsed and Miku took the lead. Chuck worked fast, bringing himself behind Miku. Miku started to slow down, becoming confident in her stack of ten. This allowed Chuck to catch up. Chuck, however, wanted to go further than ten. Once Chuck stacked his eleventh, Miku went for her's too. Using his strong martial arts knowledge, Chuck kept his bowls well balanced as he worked his way to his twelfth. Miku worked slower, as Chuck went for his thirteenth bowl. In a change of pace, Chuck placed his thirteenth bowl and kept the stack balanced, winning the final Immunity. Luke presented Chuck with the Immunity necklace, informing him that he had a guaranteed spot in the final three, and that the Fatality Ring would have no effect. Chuck held back tears, appreciating the amount of work finally paying off and that he could still do it despite his age. After a tender moment, the final four returned to camp to prepare for their last vote-off. On the beach, Luka and Miku hugged each other and wished each other luck in the fire-making challenge, knowing they would not vote against each other. Chuck and Miku talked for a bit, each trying to sway the other to vote their ally. Chuck and Ramsay decided on who to vote, declaring Miku as the bigger threat to win. Ramsay wasn't sure if Chuck would stay true to him, but he was ready for a tiebreaker regardless. At Tribal Council, the two duos became obvious. Ramsay made his plea to Chuck to keep him, while Miku passed Ramsay off as a bigger threat than her. The possibility of a fire-making tiebreaker coming into play was looming over the castaways as they went to vote. Predictably; Luka and Miku cast their votes for Ramsay, while Chuck and Ramsay cast their's for Miku. With no revote required, Luke announced that there would be a fire-making tiebreaker between Miku and Ramsay. Their allies wished them luck as they took to the stands to begin making fire. Tribal Council heated up, literally, as Miku and Ramsay worked fast. Ramsay, being skilled with fire, started ahead of Miku. Miku worked her way up, keeping right behind him. However, she quickly needed to replenish her straw. Ramsay's fire started early, but was not high enough. He continued to feed the fire as Miku's died down. Blowing on the fire and causing it to grow, Ramsay's fire burned through the string and secured his victory. Miku congratulated Ramsay with a hug before going to hug Luka. She then cheerfully brought her torch to Luke, giving the host a hug after it was snuffed. Afterwards; Luke congratulated Chuck, Luka, and Ramsay for reaching the final day, stating that their fates now rest in the hands of the Jury. Awaiting their Final Tribal Council, the final three headed back to their beach. Day 39 On the morning of day thirty-nine, the final three embraced having made it all the way to the end. The three were pleasantly surprised to see a final three feast waiting for them. They took a look in a mirror, surprised at who they saw. The three enjoyed their breakfast feast while talking about their lives. For once, they could speak to each other without underlying fear. Throughout the thirty-ninth day, the finalists milled about camp thinking their lives through. After a long season, it was finally about to come to an end. After leaving their campsite a wreck; Chuck, Luka, and Ramsay headed for the final night of terror for them. The Jury awaited, and mercy did not look like it would be an option. Luke brought in the eight members of the Jury, announcing that Final Tribal Council would be handled differently than in previous seasons, involving Jury members more in an open discussion with the finalists about the concepts of outwit, outplay, and outlast. The Jury discussion can be seen here: The New All-Stars Jury Discussion. Once the eventful discussion concluded, the Jury members were ready to vote. One by one, they each cast their vote for a winner. Afterwards, Luke grabbed the urn of votes as Chuck, Luka, and Ramsay watched in eagerness. Luke thanked everyone for a great season as he walked off into the wilderness with the votes. Back in Chicago, Luke walked onstage to a roaring audience where Chuck, Luka, and Ramsay sat in the center properly dressed and in much better shape. Luke welcomed the audience and reminded them that a winner would soon be crowned. For the last time, he read the votes. The first vote was for Luka, then Ramsay, then Chuck. Starting off 1-1-1, five votes remained. The next one was for Luka. Another one for Luka followed. The next one was for Ramsay, followed by another for Ramsay. Luka and Ramsay were tied 3-3 with one vote left. Luke slowly read the final vote, before revealing it. In a 4-3-1 vote, Gordon Ramsay was declared the winner of Survivor: The New All-Stars. The audience exploded into applause as Ramsay hugged Chuck and Luka before running into the audience to embrace his wife and kids. Luke stepped forward to announce the upcoming reunion show, reminding the viewers to stay tuned. Tribal Council Day 37 Voting Confessionals None Final Words Day 38 Voting Confessionals Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Results